


No Words

by ok_writer



Series: No Words [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_writer/pseuds/ok_writer
Summary: She was a mute. Seeing her home destroyed left her speechless, only weeping silent tears. Rescued by the ones who called themselves the Defenders of the Universe, she was taken in. Not a paladin, she helped around the castle and spent most of her time listening to the five defenders, more intently to the blue paladin. The hazelnut brunette seemed to enjoy her presence, she didn't complain like Keith and would smile when he bragged after each fight."It doesn't take words for me to notice; don't say anything."





	1. Don't Say Anything [1]

**Author's Note:**

> Words in bold is (name) speaking.

Sparks flew in the wind. The flames were lifted into the starry night. Her tears fell down her cheeks, dripping off at her chin. Bare feet walked on ash, footprints blown away by the wind. The clothes were singed and charcoal black. She held a small, purple orb, something that shouldn’t be in her grasp. Her head tilted to the sky; an object caught her attention. It came down in front of her and dispersed into five lions. The mouths of the robotic lions opened, five figures coming out.

 

“A lady.”, the man in the blue spacesuit said. “Are you alright?”, the man in the black spacesuit asked, taking a cautious step forward. The girl held the orb to herself closer. The man in the black spacesuit offered his hand, “We’re not going to hurt you. Come with us and we’ll help you…”

 

His voice was warm, calming, and inviting. She looked to his eyes, looking for the lies, but his held none. Slowly, she nodded her head once, taking the steps needed to reach him and take his hand. He held it gently and gave her a smile. “Alright, head to your lions and get back to the castle.”

 

“Wait, why does the pretty lady get to go with Shiro?” “Shut it, Lance.” The man in the blue spacesuit, named Lance, mumbled under his breath and reluctantly went into his lion, the blue one. The man in the black spacesuit said to be Shiro, lead her into his lion, the black one, and took off with the other four behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The six of them entered the castle. A woman with white hair stood in front of them. “Good job out there, paladins. Who is that?”, she asked, looking behind Shiro. “We found her from the planet. She may be the only survivor.”, Shiro answered, showing the girl to the woman. “I see… well, you’re welcome to stay. What’s your name?”

 

The girl looked to the woman then to the floor, bringing the purple orb closer to her. “Do you talk?”, the woman asked. The girl shook her head. “That’s alright. We’ll introduce ourselves then. I’m Allura, the princess of Altea… that has been destroyed by Zarkon. The five paladins behind you are the Defenders of the Universe.”, Allura pointed to the five. The girl turned slightly to look at everyone.

 

“I’m Lance. The better of the five. I’m the paladin for the blue lion.”, Lance smirked. “You’re the idiot. I’m Keith. I piolet the red lion.”, Keith said with a nod. She nodded back, taking notice of his peculiar hairstyle. She looked to the last three. “I’m Pidge, the paladin for the green lion.”, Pidge smiled and pointed to the one beside her, “This one’s Hunk. He piolets the yellow lion.” Hunk waved with a cheeky grin.

 

“I’m Shiro, the black paladin for the black lion. I’m the leader of Voltron.” He said and smiled. The girl nodded and looked back to the orb. She turned to Allura and presented the orb to her. “What’s this?” Allura walked over and took the glowing orb into her hands. “It looks like something from a Galra ship.”, Pidge inquired, fixing her glasses to sit right on the bridge of her nose.

 

“How in the universe did you manage to get this?”, Allura asked, greatly surprised. The girl shrugged and averted her stare. “Maybe it has intel on the Galra?” “Let’s bring it to Coran and find out.” Allura and Pidge went down a hall with the orb.

 

The girl looked to the other paladins that were still there. Lance, Shiro, and Keith were taking off their helmets, her eyes focusing on Lance. The feeling of eyes boring into his skull had him turn around and catch her stare. “What? Fallen for me already?” He gave her a closed eyed grin. She walked over to him and cautiously reached her hand out to touch his face. “Uh… what’s happening?”, he asked, looking to Keith and Shiro for an answer. Keith shrugged and Shiro chuckled, amused with the situation.

 

Lance looked back to the girl, her fingers touching his ear. Her eyes squinted as she pinched his ear. “Ow!” Lance pulled away, rubbing his ear gently. “Why is it always the ear? There’s nothing wrong with them!”, Lance whined. She looked at him surprised at his reaction. Keith and Shiro laughed. “We’ll be at the dining hall.”, Shiro said, walking away with Keith. Lance sighed and looked to the girl. “Let’s go eat.”, he said and offered her his hand. She looked at it and placed her hand in his. He smiled and nodded to the hallway, “Let’s go.”

 

The two stepped in time and entered the dining hall. “Ah! There you are, Lance! Who’s is that?”, Coran asked, looking to the girl beside him. “She doesn’t talk, so we don’t know her name.”

 

“Well, does she understand our language?”, Coran looked to the girl and she nodded. “Hmm… I could give her a notepad and a pen so she could write down what wants to say. Sound good?” The girl looked over to the man with the orange mustache and nodded again. “Excellent! Then, I’ll be back in a tick.” Coran left the dining hall after.

 

Lance took her to the table and sat beside her. The girl looked at the food in front of her and took the spoon next to the bowl, slowly scooping up the green goo and eating. Chewing the food, her eyes began to water. Tears dripped onto the table, but she continued to eat the goo. Her shoulders shook and she sniffled, but she made no voice of sorrow. The paladins and the princess looked towards the crying girl, their faces expressing sympathy.

 

Now, her bowl was clean of goo and she composed herself. Coran came back with the notepad and pen and gave it to the girl. “Here you go.” She nodded in thanks and looked to the paladins. “Before we start a fire round, let’s go to the Main Keep and ask questions there.”, Shiro suggested. The rest agreed and began to clean up and go to the Main Keep.

 

The girl sat in front as the others sat around her in a u-shape. Shiro was the first to ask a question. “What’s your name?” The girl wrote down her name and showed it to the group. They all smiled. “Hello, (name).”, Shiro said, “The orb you gave to Allura, was it from a Galra ship?” (name) turned the notepad back to her and wrote, showing it again: **yes.** Allura asked next, “How did you get it or where did you find it?”

 

 **It fell from a Gala ship.** (name) wrote down, looking at the princess. “Why did you take it?”, Keith asked. (name) didn’t write an answer, but looked away. “(name), we need answer.”, Shiro told her, looking at her. (name) looked to Shiro and nodded, writing her answer and showing: **a remembrance item of my home. If I can’t remember the happy planet filled with joyful residents because my pictures were burned, then I rather remember those who destroyed it.**

 

Her eyes became glossy, the tears staining the notepad and ruining the ink. Her (length) (color) hair covered her face as she wept without a sound. The group looked at each other and spoke without a word. They nodded and some of them separated from the group to their dorms. The ones who stayed was Allura, Shiro, and Lance. The blue paladin went over to the crying girl and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her up to stand.

 

“I have another room for you to stay in. I’ll bring you a change of clothes as well.”, Allura said and walked down a hall. Lance looked to Shiro, “I’ll take her to the room.”, he said. Shiro smiled softly and nodded, walking away to his dorm. “Come on, (name)…”, Lance spoke gently, walking with her behind Allura.

 

* * *

 

 

In the room provided by the princess, (name) and Lance sat on the bed. His arm still around her shoulders. (name) had stopped crying moments ago, but her shoulders still quivered. Allura returned with a gown and clothes for the morning. “Here you go.”, she said, putting the clothes on the nightstand. “Let’s leave her be, Lance.”, Allura said ushering Lance to follow her.

 

He looked to (name), worried for the girl. She looked up at him and gave him a nod of approval to go. Lance’s arm left her shoulders, the warmth replaced with a rush of coolness. He stopped at the door to look back at (name) before leaving and closing the door.

 

“It’s quite odd of you to be so gentle, Lance.”, Allura noticed and smiled at the blue paladin. “I don’t know… it felt right to be…”, he admitted and looked to Allura. “Well, goodnight, Lance.” “Goodnight, Allura.” The two walked away to their dorms for the night.

 

Lance lay on his bed, awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, (name) clouded his mind. He’d never felt this way toward a girl before. This feeling was different. He worried for her. He wondered what her childhood was like before it was taken away. Why couldn’t she talk? Questions he wanted to ask (name) floated around his brain. Eventually, his eyes became droopy and closed by themselves, entering Lance in a slumber.


	2. Don't Say Anything [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura asks questions about (name)'s past and why the Galra attacked. (name) reveals her once happy past and finds her a spot in the Castle of Lions when she battles hand-to-hand combat against the paladins. Lance also makes a small move to get closer to the mute girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold is (name) speaking.

A knock on the door stirred (name) awake. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking at the door. “(name)? Please join us for breakfast.”, Allura said from outside the door. (name) got out of bed and opened the door. Allura stood with a smile, “Good morning. Breakfast is on the table.” The (color) haired girl nodded. Allura walked away and the door slid closed. (name) went to the clothes left by Allura last night and looked to her left – a connected bathroom. She took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

 

Once done, she looked at her reflection. She wore a suit like a paladin’s, except the color, was silver on the shoulders, chest, and along the sides of the legs. She looked in the drawers under the sink and found a brush. She brushed her hair before going to get her notepad and pen and making it to the dining hall.

 

With a few wrong turns, she made it to her destination. (name) looked over the table with the eating paladins and found a seat next to Pidge. “Good morning, (name).”, Everyone greeted. (name) waved and nodded. A plate was set in front of (name). “I kept your food warm, as per requested by one of the paladins.”, Coran said and disappeared back into the kitchen. She looked to the plate and she didn’t show it, but she was smiling on the inside. She began eating and everyone continued to eat as well.

 

“(name), once you’re finished with breakfast, would it be alright if we asked you more questions?”, Allura asked from the captain’s chair at the end of the table. (name) swallowed what food she had in her mouth and looked to the princess. Her eyes looked back to the table and nodded. “Thank you.” (name) nodded again and finished her breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the Main Keep, they sat in the same shape from yesterday. "What was the Galra doing on your planet?”, the princess asked. **Tech. My people were great smiths. The Galra took us and taught us how to build their weapons and tech.** “What made them attack?”, Allura asked another.

 

 **A rebellion. Once the small rebellion was defeated the Galra didn’t want chances of another one forming, so they massacred my home.** (name) lowered the notepad and looked to the saddened faces in front of her. “I know we’ve asked this before, but… how did you get the orb?”, Shiro asked, his eyes looking straight into hers. **My father worked closely with the Galra for his labor. He found it in a room where a Druid worked he said. He snuck it out and gave it to me saying it was important and powerful.** “Did he say anything else?”, Keith questioned deeper.

 

(name) shook her head and showed her notepad: **He was shot and killed for sneaking out. That was a day before the massacre.** “(name), if you don’t mind. Could you tell us about your past before the Galra?” (name) looked to Allura and frowned slightly, but nodded.

 

**I was the oldest child with a younger sister. Her name was (name of sister). My mom and dad were very active, so we’d play in the fields every day almost. My mom wasn’t so good at cooking, but she was an excellent fighter. She taught us how to protect ourselves, my dad, on the other hand, was amazing at cooking, so he made the meals and taught me and my sister how to cook. We lived simple lives before the Galra showed.**

 

(name) took in a breath and looked to the ones in front of her. Shiro sighed through his nose and stood up. “Thank you for answering our questions. Now, if you have any, please don’t be afraid to ask.” She nodded and stood as well, then everyone else. “Well, I’m going to the training deck.”, Keith announced and walked off. “Uh, actually. All of you should go train. I’ve only seen Keith and Shiro on the deck lately.” Coran suggested. Lance and Hunk groaned, slumping to the training deck behind Pidge who was also unhappy about training.

 

“(name)? Would you like to see how the Defenders of The Universe train?”, Allura looked to the girl who nodded and followed behind the group to the deck.

 

* * *

 

 

(name) stood next to Coran in the window, looking down at the paladins. They fought the drones and the gladiator. It was all very impressive to (name) how well they worked to keep one another alive. Her eyes only focused more on Lance, though. The way he bragged about taking down the gladiator was amusing to her, even if her facial expression didn’t show it.

 

“I know you’re not a paladin, but it is still good for you to defend yourself if we cannot protect you.”, Coran looked to (name) with his arms crossed. She looked to the deck and nodded. Coran smiled and spoke into the microphone, “Paladins? (name) will be coming down to fight the gladiator.”

 

“What! Coran, are you sure?”, Lance shouted up to the window. “I’m one hundred percent sure, Lance.” Shiro came to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Lance. If something goes wrong, we’ll be here to help.”, Shiro reassured, “Plus. It’s better for her to know how to fight in case we can’t help her.” Lance slouched and huffed a ‘fine’.

 

(name) showed at the door of the training deck and walked in. The paladins were on the sides, going to watch and help in case something goes wrong. Pidge looked (name) up and down and saw no bayard. “Coran, she doesn’t have a bayard.” “Oh, that’s a problem… uh, one of you try giving her your bayard and see if it’ll work.”

Pidge jogged up to (name) and offered her bayard, but (name) put up a hand and shook her head in refusal. “(name), you’ll need a bayard. At least try to see if it’ll work.” (name) ignored Pidge and went to the middle and the gladiator dropped down, spinning its staff. (name) took up a fighting stance, her eyes never leaving the gladiator. “Alright. Ready… begin!”, Coran shouted.

 

The gladiator ran first, swinging the staff to hit her side. (name) brought her hand out to block the hit and was successful. She quickly wrapped her fingers around the gladiator’s staff and brought it to her possession, so now (name) was armed. The paladins that leaned against the wall were now bent slightly forward, anticipating the girl’s next move. Lance was especially entranced how she took the staff from the gladiator.

 

(name) jumped back and sprung forward, striking the gladiator in the middle. The piece of metal dispersed into aqua particles, along with the staff – she won against the gladiator. The girl huffed out and stood straight. She looked to the paladins who all had doe eyes and open mouths.

 

“(name), that was fantastic! The level on that gladiator was set for a high-rank paladin.”, Coran laughed with excitement. She blushed faintly and put her hands behind her back. “Oh! Idea! Why don’t you, paladins, fight (name)?” Shiro looked to the window then to (name). “It would be good to fight a different opponent.”

 

“Yeah, but with our bayards or hand-to-hand?”, Keith asked. “You decide! But, I think it would be good practice to do hand-to-hand, in case your bayard is thrown out of your hands. In fact, let’s do hand-to-hand, that way I can rank you and see who needs to be helped, and (name) could teach you! O-of course, if (name) doesn’t mind?”, Coran asked (name). The girl gave a thumbs-up. “Great! Begin with whoever and whenever.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk was her fist opponent. “D-do I really have to? I, I mean I don’t want to hurt her.”, he stammered. “Hunk, don’t be afraid, just fight.”, Keith urged. Hunk groaned and looked to (name); she already prepared to fight. The glare she sent to Hunk had shivers run down and back up his spine. “O-okay… ready.”

 

(name) took a step forward and brought an arm back and swung her fist to Hunk’s face. He yelped and blocked her attack. “Huh? H-hey! I did- oof!” Hunk doubled over and fell on his side. (name)’s first attack was a distraction, her other hand hit him square in his stomach. Standing straight again, she offered him her hand which he took gratefully. Hunk went back to the wall and breathed heavily, “Good luck…whoever’s going next.”

Pidge stepped up and (name) took up her stance once again. Pidge swallowed and took up the same stance, resulting in a quirked brow from (name). (name) charged with the same distraction expect swiped her foot underneath Pidge, making her fall. “Damn…”, Pidge mumbled, rubbing her arm. (name) offered her hand and Pidge took it. “Next.”, said Pidge walking to the wall and sitting next to Hunk.

 

Lance walked up next and took up a fighting stance. “Just so you know, I’m not going to go easy.” She picked up her arms and Lance charged first, throwing a punch. Dodging it, barely, (name) spun on her toes and brought her elbow down on Lance’s back, bringing him to the floor. “Quiznack…” Again, she offered her hand and Lance looked at it before taking it. When his hand made contact with hers, she blushed and quickly helped him up.

 

When Lance walked away, Keith was already in front of her. She went into her stance and nodded at Keith, letting him know she was ready. He came at her and she blocked all his attacks. “Stop blocking and fight back.”, he demanded, lifting his leg and kicking at her stomach. Her hands grabbed his foot and twisted; now Keith’s back was to (name). Keith managed to wiggle out of her hands, but he wasn’t quick enough to turn, (name) had her leg up and kicked his back, having Keith on the floor. She walked to his head and crouched down with her hand held out. Keith’s eyes glanced at her hand before scoffing and getting up on his own and walking out of the training deck. (name) looked after Keith, still crouched.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s probably upset that he was beaten by a girl.” Shiro stood next to (name) and offered his hand. “I believe it’s my turn.” She nodded and took his hand.

 

Shiro and (name) took up a fighting position. They charged at the same time, exchanging hits and blocks. A layer of sweat covered their faces and their breathing became ragged. Shiro threw a punch and (name) caught his fist, spinning around so her back was to him, she pulled forward on Shiro’s arm. He landed on his back, winded from the impact. (name) wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and offered her other hand to Shiro. He smiled and took it, standing up. “You’re pretty good. Your mother taught you well.” (name) nodded and breathed out.

 

“Alright. (name) will begin teaching tomorrow.”, Coran said from the window, “Now, I would like her to try the invisible maze and then you’re all free to go. Shiro, you will be directing her.” Shiro nodded and exited the deck to go up to the window. Hunk guided (name) to the front and the maze was set.

 

* * *

 

 

“Turn to your left and walk straight from there on out.” (name) did as Shiro instructed. “Maze completed. Well, done! Only a few mishaps.” (name) looked up to the window and nodded. Lance came up to (name) and stood next to her awkwardly. “Uh… huh. Ah, would you… okay, it was way cooler in my head, haha. Um…” (name) walked away and picked up her notepad and pen then returned to the flustered Lance. **Whatever it is, yes.** Lance looked at her and smiled. “Awesome. Haha, uh, meet me at the Main Keep after dinner?” Her cheeks were dusted pink and she nodded. Lance and (name) walked out of the deck together and to the dining hall for lunch. Coran smiled as the two walked out.

 

“I think they’d be good for each other.”, Shiro blurted. “Agreed, but if they do, I hope the relationship does not interfere with his job.” “Of course, let’s see how this goes for now.” Both men nodded and walked out to the dining hall.


	3. Don't Say Anything [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the Main Keep, and against the rules, Lance took (name) for a small ride in his lion. Lance finds out more about (name) and she learns more about him.
> 
> "Coran, do you think we can spy on (name) and Lance?" "We won't be able to see them, but we could tap into the microphone and listen in on their conversation." Shiro smiled, "That'll work." 
> 
> Back inside, Lance is scolded for asking a risque question and Shiro is caught red-handed for spying. "Go to your room, Lance." "You're not my father!" "Go to your room, cadet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold is (name) speaking.

For the rest of the day, (name) spent her time with the paladins. She listened to them talk about their past fights with the Galra. It amazed her how they’ve kept so strong. When it was time for dinner, (name) sat in between Hunk and Keith.

 

They ate with small talk, usually done by Lance. She didn’t mind at all, she enjoyed listening to him. “Do you ever shut up?”, Keith snapped. “I don’t know, do you ever stop being emo?”, Lance shot back. “Guys… do you really have to fight now?” Shiro sighed.

 

“Keith started it!” Lance pointed an accusing finger to the mullet-haired male. “Oh, real mature Lance.” Lance stood up and slammed a hand on the table. “Well, it’s true!” (name) watched as Keith stood up and leaned closer, so his face was close to Lance. “Do you wanna fight, or what?” A pair of hand pushed the two teens back into their seats before anything else happen. “Seriously? Just stop. God…” (name) began to heat up at the tension at the table.

 

Standing up, she took her plate and cup to the kitchen, coming back out and walking out of the dining hall. Allura sighed, watching (name) walk out. Allura did the same after finishing her dinner, leaving the five paladins to eat alone.

 

* * *

 

The paladins removed themselves from the table one by one to do their own thing. Lance quickly made his way to the Main Keep and found (name) already there with her notepad. “Sorry about earlier. Keith just gets my blood boiling sometimes.”, he said and rubbed the back of his neck with a cheeky grin. (name) lifted her hand and waved it off.

 

“So… wanna go for a ride in my lion?”, Lance asked and found interest in the floor. She showed her notepad to Lance: **Sounds fun.** He smiled and lent out a hand to which (name) took, letting Lance lead her around.

 

When it came to the zip-line, Lance paused. “Um, from this point on I’ll need you to hold on to me…” (name) nodded and hooked her arms around Lance’s shoulder, so she hung from him like a sash. “O-okay, here we go.” He jumped onto the handle and zipped down. The rush had (name)’s heart pumping slightly faster; she closed her eyes and held onto Lance tighter. Lance blushed and felt giddy that she held him tighter.

 

Now, Lance sat in the piolet’s chair with (name) in his lap. They both blushed and Lance laughed nervously. He cleared his throat and pushed a few keys before flying the lion out. (name) looked out and her eyes followed the stars. Lance took a glance at (name) and smiled; her eyes sparkled, fascinated by the stars.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you more questions?” She turned her head and wrote: **I don’t. Go ahead.** “What was your favorite thing to do back at home?” **Cooking and singing.** “Singing?”, Lance said surprised. She nodded her head. “Well, I bet your voice was and is beautiful.”, he complimented. Her cheeks grew a soft pink and hot.

 

**Well, what about you?** “My favorite thing to do back at home? Well, it would have to be… surfing the waves of Veradera Beach.” **Where’s that?** He gave her a funny look. “The best place on earth in my opinion.” (name) looked down then wrote: **Is that where your family is?** He blew air from his nose in a sigh, “Yeah…”

 

* * *

 

On the ship, Coran stood at central command, keeping an eye on the blue lion. He shook his head in mock disappointment with a small smile. The doors to the room had slid open and close, heavy footsteps came up next to the Altean male.

 

“Something wrong, Coran?”, Shiro asked, looking up in the same direction. “No, just keeping an eye on Lance. I believe he has (name) with him.” The two men crossed their arms over their chest and watched the blue lion dip down in front of the ship. “Any way we can see them secretly?” Shiro looked to Coran. “Not secretly. If we did that they’d be able to see us as well, but we can tap into the mic and listen to the conversation.” Coran said, uncrossing his arms and typing in commands. “That’ll work.”

 

“Though, we’ll only hear Lance since (name) doesn’t talk. Annnd… there.” Pressing a final command, a pop-up appeared showing the frequency of Lance’s voice.

 

~ “You said you could sing, at least you used to. What songs would you sing?” ~ … ~ “Lullabies? That’s sweet of you.” ~ … ~ “Do I sing? Haha, not really. I play guitar.” ~

 

“Seems like they’re doing fine.”, Shiro whispered. Coran nodded in agreement.

 

~ “Did you ever want to start a family?” ~ … ~ “No, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… sorry.” ~ … ~ “Two kids? I bet you’d make an amazing mother.” ~

Shiro and Coran’s eyebrows arched up. “That escalated.”, Coran said. “So long as he doesn’t say anything surprising. And I’m talking about jaw-dropping.” They snicker to themselves.

 

~ “How does… se-… love ma- hmm…. reproducing with your kind work?” ~

 

Now both jaws dropped. And they dropped even lower after hearing the following:

 

~ “Like… human girls have these things called va- “ ~

 

Shiro had stopped the feed, his face contorted into pure horror, “What is wrong with that boy?”

 

* * *

 

Walking back into the Main Keep, Lance stretched out his back. “Well that was fun, hmm?” (name) nodded, stretching a little, too. “Do you want to get a snack before you sleep?” She nodded again.

 

“You do know it’s late, right?” Lance looked over to his right and put a hand on his hip. “Yeah, so what Keith?” Keith crossed his arms, “I’m just saying it’s not good for (name) this late when she has to teach you and the others hand-to-hand tomorrow.” “You have to learn too!”, Lance shouted.

 

“Lance.” The boy groaned and turned around to Shiro who was with Coran. “Now what?” “Is that really something you ask while on a date?”, Shiro said. His eyes were narrowed judgingly. “Ask what?” Lance shrugged. “Asking how (name)’s people reproduce.” Said girl was now hot and flustered. “What? How did you – were you spying on us?! Dude, uncool man!”

 

Shiro walked up to Lance and said, “I think you should apologize to (name) for asking such a risqué question.” “What! No, I was curious! It’s not like I forced her to tell me, she willingly did so and in return I explained how we reproduce. It’s a fair trade of knowledge, even if it’s the same process.”

 

While the two were arguing, (name) came up to Keith with a question. **Can you show me where Lance’s room is?** “What for?” He asked suspicious. **I’d ask Lance myself, but he seems busy. I was going to leave a note is all. A thank you note.** Keith nodded, though not fully trusting her, he led her to Lance’s dorm.

 

“Go to your room, Lance.” “You’re not my father!”, Lance shouted. “Go to your room, cadet.” Shrio’s eyes bored into Lance’s. With a grunt, Lance reluctantly storms out of the Main Keep and to his room. Out of sight, Shiro sighed, running his robotic hand through his white tuff of hair and closing his eyes. “Shiro, I think you should rest for the night, as well.”, Coran said. Shiro nodded, “Yes… goodnight.”, he walked off to his room without another word.

 

Coran hung his head low and sighed. “I’ll do one more check in the command center before bed.”, he whispered to himself and began to walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stupid Shiro… can’t have a date in private…” Lance grumbled on, walking into his room. “Ugh… I need to shower.”, he said to himself, “No… it’s too late. I’ll take one in the morning.” He undressed and dressed into pajamas, which was sweats and a T-shirt.

 

Falling onto the bed, a paper jumped up and glided off the bed to the floor. Lance sat up and looked at the paper on the floor then to bed then back to the paper. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

 

**Thank you for the ride tonight. Seeing the stars and constellations closer was magnificent. Don’t worry too much about Shiro spying and your question. I didn’t mind and thought it was cute when you flustered up on how to word the question. If it’s okay, if like to go for another ride sometime. Well, goodnight, Lance.**

**-(name)**

 

Lance laid on the bed, holding her note in his hand above his head. He grinned and blushed. “So, cute… writing me a note!” He giggled like a first grader and sighed happily, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

 


	4. Don't Say Anything [4]

The morning after, (name) had woken up early to take a warm shower and ready herself for training. She tied her hair into a ponytail before making her way to the training deck. On her way, Lance crossed her path. Luckily, he was yawning and had his eyes closed to notice (name).

 

Walking past her, (name) peeked around the corner. She stared at his bed head, which she thought was completely adorable, and noticed he was shirtless. He only wore a towel around his waist (that was slowly falling on one side), and his paladin suit under his arm. Leaning back against the wall and calmed herself down before going to the training deck.

 

Entering through the doors, she stopped and cocked her head to the side. Shiro looked up from his position and smiled, getting up. “Good morning, (name).” She waved and came to the middle. “I doubt they’ll be here soon, so would you like to practice a little?”  **Sure, but I would like you to help me train the paladins. From yesterday, I noticed you didn’t have a bayard and fought with your Galra arm.**

 

“Yes, it was lost with its paladin. So, you want me to help?”, he asked for confirmation and (name) nodded her head. “Alright, let’s practice for now.” (name) put her notepad and pen on the floor, near the wall, and practiced with Shiro.

* * *

 

She threw her fist to his face, but it was stopped in his palm. He smirked and twisted her arm resulting her on the floor. He stood above her with his hands on his hips, “Break?” (name) closed her eyes and breathed in. Her eyes snapped open and her legs swept underneath his.

 

Off guard, he tumbled forward. Luckily, he caught himself before crashing into her, he had his hands on either side of (name)’s head and his face close to hers – so close their noses almost touched. Shiro blushed out of embarrassment and smiled guiltily. He was going to apologize, but the door to the training deck opened gaining both of their attention.

 

Keith stood in front with the others behind up. “What is it?”, Lance asked, pushing his way to the front. His eyes grew then squinted into a glare. “Get off her, Shiro.”

 

Swallowing, he got up and pulled up (name) as well. “Sorry.”, Shiro said. (name) looked to Lance who came closer and put him between the two. Lance jabbed a finger to Shiro’s chest and asked, “So I can’t ask how she reproduces, but you can go ahead and take her?” “Lance, we were training! She caught me off guard and I fell on top of her. Nothing else happened.”, he defended.

(name) put her hand on Lance’s shoulder having him turn his attention to her. “Is he lying?” She shook her head. Lance sighed and gave one last glare to Shiro. “Well, we’re here. Let’s start training.”

 

Training was hectic for (name). Even with Shiro’s help, she found herself overwhelmed teaching them how to fight. Shiro noticed and suggested a break to which they all agreed to. (name) sat down and rested her head on the wall.

 

Keith sat next to her and did the same. He glances over at her and spoke up. “Uh, sorry for walking out yesterday.” **Apology accepted. You fight good, but you to need balance yourself a little more.** He laughed through his nose, “Thanks.”

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to get something to eat.”, Hunk said and left the training deck. “I am thirsty…”, Pidge added and walked out to the kitchen after Hunk. (name) closed her eyes, but opened them soon after when she heard footsteps coming closer.

 

“Wanna get something to eat?” Lance looked down with a smile. (name) nodded, getting up with her notepad. She waved goodbye to Keith and left with Lance. Keith got up later and went over to Shiro who was leaning against the wall. “You gonna spy on them again?”, Keith teased.

 

“Funny.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Lance seemed pretty pissed at you earlier.” “I said we were training.” Shiro’s voice got more defensive. “You sure?”, Keith teased more. “Drop it.”, Shiro said and walked out of the deck. Keith chuckled and followed, leaving the training deck empty.

* * *

 

Days seemed to blur together. (name) and Lance grew closer, and the closer they got the more (name) smiled. Her eyes seemed to be brighter, too. But alas, she still has not spoken – using her notepad and pen as her voice.

 

Today was another day filled with training then bland nothingness. (name) sat on her bed, comfortably reading a book from the castle’s library. The sudden opening of the door caused (name) to look up from her story. In came Lance, a smile plastered on is face already. “(name), I have a surprise for you. It’s in the dining hall. Will you meet me there in an hour?” (name) nodded with a smile. [After getting used to his earth language, she understood the duration she was given.]

 

Lance’s eyes brightened before he nodded and happily walked out the room. (name) bit her bottom lip, a stirring in her stomach had just begun. In her mind, all the possibilities of what the surprise could be were flowing. The anxiousness ate at her heart as the hour began to shorten.

 

Now at fifteen minutes left, (name) left her bed for the bathroom to get ready. (name) had dressed in (desired outfit) that complemented her figure well. Her hair was (desired style), and she applied light makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gave an approving nod and walked out to put on the matching shoes, retrieve her notepad and pen, then going to the dining hall.

 

On arriving, Lance stood beside the long table. His attire was nothing too spiffy, but nothing too carefree – just right. Upon seeing (name), his blue orbs became vibrant. They never once left her as she came closer.

 

She stood in front of him and blushed, his eye still on her. Lance shook his head and cleared his throat, “You look… wow.” (name) dipped her head as a thank you and wrote: **You look wow yourself.**

 

Lance’s cheeks turned pinks and he stumbled to pull out a seat for her. Sitting (name) down, he sat himself down in front of her. Then, the kitchen doors opened and Keith came out in a nice outfit with two champagne glasses with Shiro, also in a nice outfit, following with the actual champagne. Keith set down the champagne glass while Shiro popped the cork and poured the sparkling liquid.

 

(name) and Lance nodded their heads and Shiro and Keith went back into the kitchen. Silence overtook the table, the two sipping the drink occasionally. (name) moved her notepad close to her to write a question, then turned it over to Lance.

 

**What’s up with the fancy dinner?** Lance looked over to (name) and cracked a grin with a faint blush, “Is it wrong for something fancy occasionally?” (name) blushed and shook her head ‘no’.  They continued to converse over champagne, chattering about little details of their home world.

 

Shiro and Keith came back out with freshly cooked food. Both walked in a line, laying down the plates in front of (name) and Lance. “Thank you,” Lance said and the boys were off to hide in the kitchen once more. Lance looked to (name) and smiled, “Enjoy.”

 

The two ate in comfortable, the only sound is silverware clanking against each other and drinks bring sat down. Both finished relatively at the same time and out of the blue, a soft melody played throughout the dining room. (name) looked over to Lance questioning the music with her finger pointing up and a quirked brow. Lance winked in response and stood from his seat, going over to (name) and extending his hand. “May I have this dance?”

 

(name) smiled at his gesture and placed her small hand in his. Lance grinned and stood her up, leading her away from the table. Standing in open area, Lance guided (name)’s hands to hang on to his shoulders then placing his hands on her hips. “Follow me,” he whispered and she nodded.

 

Slowly, they started moving only in a small square. The square was shifted into a circle of a wide circumference. (name) became more confident in her dancing as the song progressed and Lance could tell, now her eyes no longer faltered to her feet but stayed on his. The couple drifted closer: (name) resting her head on Lance’s chest and her arms hugged his neck, Lance holding her in a hug.

 

Steadily, Lance broke the proximity and spun her carefully, then brought her back into him. Her eyes looked at him with shock and new found interest. He did it again and (name) smiled wide, clearly excited with the rush of the twirl and swiftness he used to bring her back to him.

 

The song had come to a soft end; bringing the couple close once again. Lance stepped back and bowed with an extended arm behind him and his other tucked under his bow. (name) looked at him and did a curtsey on instinct, the act completely new to her, but it felt right.

* * *

 Lance had brought her back to her room after a small desert was served. “Did you like tonight?” Lance looked at (name) with a blush and itched his cheek with a nervous smile. (name) wrote ‘yes’ in her notepad, bringing Lance to his next question, “Then, may I be your boyfriend?”

 

(name) stood in front of him astonished. She desperately wanted to speak her voice and shout her answer. Lance came closer and hugged her. “It doesn’t take words for me to notice; don’t say anything.” (name) looked up and Lance leaned down, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. She kissed back just as sweet.

 

Breaking off for air, she smiled and gave Lance one more quick kiss then retreating into her room. “Goodnight, I love you.” Before she closed the door, (name) mouthed the words: I love you too.


End file.
